


Classic Cars

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has mixed feelings about classic cars. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "Jo gets hit by a car" at a Drabble Tag challenge at LiveJournal's Dean_Jo. Written in 2007.

Lying on the highway, Jo can only see legs emerging from the 1958 Plymouth Fury that hit her. Someone in high heels and an honest-to-God poodle skirt runs back towards Jo, promising to get help. But Jo doesn’t think the girl, dead these fifty years, will be able to call nine-one-one. Jo knows she should try to get up; get help. But the pavement feels so comfortable. She can see a red trickle moving away from her towards another car stopping by the first. She only relaxes when she recognizes the boots and jeans emerging from the 1967 Chevy Impala.


End file.
